Light A Way
by PieInWonderland
Summary: Rose Weasley has always liked Scorpius. He has always liked her. This is the one-shot of their first kiss.


SONG CHALLENGE

_The morning's here, and we're still caught up in the night. The sky was clear, and everything felt right. Our time is short, but I'm sure I'll see you soon. We'll take another walk along the bridge, and underneath the moon._

_What a find, If I could I'd hit rewind and replay. All the moments that I wished, I could've called you mine._

_And tonight, I pray._

_Light a way, on my love. Light a way, from above. Shine it down, lead me home, Back to him._

_A night away, and we've got a few to go. And I've mastered the art of missing, and my smile lacks a glow. That you showed me how to shine that very night. We were entwined, Oh God how I wish you were mine._

_And tonight, I pray._

_Light a way, on my love. Light a way, from above. Shine it down, lead me home, Back to him. Bring me back to him._

_Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray my heart you choose to keep. And if I die before I wake, all of me is yours to take. If I don't see you again, It'd take all I have within. Maybe I'll just stay awake, I think I'll just stay awake._

_Light a way, on my love. Light a way, from above. Shine it down, lead me home, Light a way, on my love. Light a way, from above. Shine it down, lead me home._

Rose Weasley sat on her four-poster bed at Hogwarts, wondering what would happen if her life wasn't so dull. She had always been pushed off to the side, always second best to her cousin, Lily Potter. To her, all she heard was Lily Potter this, Lily Potter that! Never Rose Weasley is better in any way. Sighing, Rose stood up and walked out her dorm, into the common room, and out into the halls. She was a prefect so nobody questioned her choice of wandering at the late hour. She eventually found herself outside on the quidditch pitch, throwing around a quaffle. She didn't realize when someone walked out and was watching her. All she was thinking was how good it was to be on a broom, playing her favorite sport.

"Hey, Weasley!" someone yelled and she nearly fell off her broom. Slowly, she descended and stood in front of a pale boy.

"What, Malfoy?" she growled through her clenched teeth. Her hand was curled into a fist, ready to punch him for distracting her.

"It's nearly midnight. Don't you think you should be in bed?" he asked, genuinely. She looked at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Rose was shocked that he even cared a little bit to even tell her. She couldn't come up with an answer.

"Y-yes. B-but who's to make me?" she stuttered and mentally kicked herself. She had liked him for Merlin knows how long. She had hated her cousin for ages when Lily started dating Scorpius Malfoy.

"I could." he smirked at her stuttering. She didn't know how long he liked her.

She scoffed and began to walk away. She brushed by him and tripped. She grabbed onto his arm, pulling him down with her. A furious blush crossed along her cheeks. Her brown eyes went wide as she realized she was tangled with Scorpius Malfoy. Sure, she always imagined it more romantic, but she actually kind of liked it, since this was as close as she thought they ever were going to get. She scrambled up and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius." Rose muttered.

"Oh, so we're on first name bases now?" Scorpius laughed and stood up "Rose… I could get used to calling you that!"

She blushed harder and adverted her eyes away from him. She didn't want to blush in front of her crush. It sent tingles through her body when he called her Rose. All she wanted to do right now was snog the boy, but what would her family say if she got caught. Oh, what her father would do!

"Come on, I want to show you something." she blurted before she could stop herself. Shrugging mentally, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along a trail she found in 3rd year. The trail was kind of long, but in the end it was worth it. Finally, they reached the end and they were standing on a bridge. Underneath was water so blue that even in the pitch black night you could see the bright blue. Fireflies and fairies flew around their heads and the stars in the sky shone brighter than ever before. Rose looked at Scorpius to see him gawking at the scenery.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed, looking for his reaction.

"Just like you-" he realized what he said and covered his mouth. Rose gasped softly and tilted her head.

"Just like me?" she asked and he nodded. Her small hand grabbed his large one and pulled it away from his mouth. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. His arms encircled her waist, while hers went around his neck, tangling themselves in his hair. Scorpius's tongue begged her for entrance and she complied (EW! I hate writing these scenes…) Their tongues clashed into a war of dominance. They pulled away for air, breathing heavily.

"This is so wrong, but it feels so right." Rose muttered and Scorpius nodded his agreement. Rose knew he was still dating Lily, but right now she felt selfish, so she kissed Scorpius again before completely tearing herself away. "I'll meet you here at midnight in a fortnight. Don't be late." she whispered and ran off back to the castle, mind racing, hoping she could remember her way back because she was still dazed from the kiss. Somehow she made it back into the castle and into her dorm without being caught. She fell asleep with Scorpius on her mind.

**A/N: Hai! This is for the He is We One-Shot Contest by Chasing Sunlight. The word count is 994. The song is Light A Way by He is We. The pairing is Rose/Scorpius! Read and Review! Don't forget like I forget with Disclaimers!**


End file.
